Presently there is a situation in which there is a need to adjustably position equipment.
For example in the field of multi-view photogrammetry, cameras need to be positioned around a subject. The cameras are usually attached to a domed, cylindrical or tripod-based camera mounting system. If the subject is small or large, to better capture images of the subject's surface, the cameras can be zoomed in and out. In the case of the tripod-based camera mounting system the tripods are moved closer to or further from the subject. A suitable framing may not be possible if the camera lenses cannot zoom out far enough, especially for a large subject in a small camera system. Also the subject may be self-occluding so only repositioning the camera can overcome the self-occlusion. After the self-occlusion is overcome, redistributing the other cameras might also be necessary. This can take time especially for a large number of cameras which is usually the case with multi-view photogrammetry where more than 10 cameras are often used.
Thus, there remains a considerable need for devices and methods that can conveniently position multiple pieces of equipment.